


New Average

by Royal_Tea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Group Bonding, Lotor (Voltron) Being an Asshole, M/M, Sexual Tension, Shiro Can’t Get a Break, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Tea/pseuds/Royal_Tea
Summary: In all aspects of his life, Lance knew himself to be completely average. Average grades, average looks and an average household. So when he receives an invitation to Camp Half-Blood via goat person, his perception of average starts to change.Instead of dodgeball it’s dodgebomb, instead of being the class clown in Voltron High he is now the weirdo who can’t seem to hold a sword or shoot an arrow, and his hopeless crush on the schools head cheerleader is now directed at the moody son of Nemesis, who for some reason, seems to hate him.And on top of that, the infamous son of Zeus, Shiro, goes missing, leaving behind a broken and confused band of campers. Leading the mission for his rescue, it’s up to Lance and his fellow demigods to find him, and return him back to Camp Half-Blood...without killing each other along the way.





	New Average

**Author's Note:**

> royalteawrites.tumblr.com

### Cast Of Characters

**Name:** _Takashi Shirogane_

**Age:** _25_

**Seniority:** _Nine Years_

**Child Of:** _Zeus_

* * *

**Name:** _Keith Kogane_

**Age:** _18_

**Seniority:** _Eight Years_

**Child Of:** _Nemesis_

* * *

**Name:** _Allura Chosen_

**Age:** _21_

**Seniority:** _Two Years_

**Child Of:** _Aphrodite_

* * *

**Name:** _Katie Holt_

**Age:** _15_

**Seniority:** _One Year_

**Child Of:** _Hephaestus_

* * *

**Name:** _Matt Holt_

**Age:** _21_

**Seniority:** _One Year_

**Child Of:** _Hephaestus_

* * *

**Name:** _Hunk Tazak_

**Age:** _17_

**Seniority:** _Two Years_

**Child Of:** _Pan_

* * *

**Name:** _Lotor Galatia_

**Age:** 23

**Seniority:** Three Years 

**Child Of:** _Hecate_

* * *

**Name:** _Zethrid Hash_

**Age:** _25_

**Seniority:** _Three Years_

**Child Of:** _Ares_

* * *

**Name:** _Ezor Holland_

**Age:** _19_

**Seniority:** _Four Months_

**Child Of:** _Eros_

* * *

**Name:** _Narti Brandwell_

**Age:** _Unknown_

**Seniority:** _Four Years_

**Child Of:** _Nike_

* * *

**Name:** _Acxa Wrathful_

**Age:** _21_

**Seniority:** _Ten Years_

**Child Of:** _Nemesis_

* * *

**Krolia - Camp Councillor - Nemesis**

**Coran - Camp Councillor - Aristaeus**

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any ideas you would like for me to incorporate in the story, and don’t forget to leave a kudos! The first chapter should be published some time next week, depending on how many people want me to continue.


End file.
